


I See it in your Eyes

by Apol31



Series: Inside Their Heads [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apol31/pseuds/Apol31
Summary: Percy's thoughts
Series: Inside Their Heads [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679545
Kudos: 6





	I See it in your Eyes

I see it in your eyes 

You think I'm a hero 

You think I'm a leader 

You think I do it for them 

The Gods 

That’s not true 

It never has been 

They come to me 

I am their answer, their solution to any problem 

To them I'm not a person 

I’m not one to you either 

I am their figurehead 

Their pawn 

Well they should know pawns are the most useful piece 

If you’re looking for a hero don’t look at me 

Look at the single mother, working hard to feed her children 

Look at the teacher who loves every student, and never breaks 

Look at she who stepped aside 

Look at the child who lost his world, but still stood up for what was right 

Look at the ones who are afraid 

Look to those who face death every day, and wake up the next morning to do it again 

Look at the one with a plan in her eyes, she’s my hero 

The ones who smile brightest are the most broken because they don’t want anyone else to go through it 

I am not a hero 

I am not a puppet 

I am not a pawn 

I am a boy 

I want to grow up 

I want to get married 

I want to have a job 

I want to have children 

I want a life 

Don’t you? 

I refuse 

I’m not doing it again 

Haven't I done enough 

I love my family 

If you want to talk, come on in 

If you want advice, I'll try 

If you want a bed, there’s a spare room 

If you want a hug, my arms are open 

If you want a pawn, find someone else 

If you want a Hero, look at yourself 

Because I've hung up my sword 

I’m out


End file.
